


Šance

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Undercover
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když dělal Morgan tejného, potkal někoho, kdo pro něj mohl být důležitý. Kdyby dostal šanci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Šance

Morgan věděl, když tu práci bral, že to bude náročné. Samozřejmě, muselo to být náročné, dělat tajného, přetvařovat se a předstírat, že je někdo jiný, než kým je ve skutečnosti, žít pod cizím jménem, cizí život, předstírat přátelství k lidem, které se ve skutečnosti snaží usvědčit z obchodu s drogami, odříznout se na dlouhou dobu dokonale od svých přátel a rodiny. 

Nedokázal to každý, ale Morgan věděl, že on to zvládne. 

A šlo to. Bylo to náročné, ale pomalu, nenápadně se mu podařilo dostat se k té bandě. Povedlo se mu získat informace – a věděl, že časem jich získá ještě mnohem víc –, když předstíral, že patří k nim, vším tím lhaním si dokázal získat jejich důvěru. Brali ho jako jednoho z nich, říkali mu tajemství, dávali mu informace, chodili se spolu bavit, trávili spolu skoro veškerý čas. 

Stejně jako teď. 

Morgan seděl na vysoké barové stoličce v jednom z těch zapadlých Chicagských podniků, kde se „svojí partou“ trávil skoro každý večer, a zatímco jeho takzvaní přátelé se vesele bavili s několika děvčaty, s trochu moc nalíčenými tvářemi a trochu moc krátkými sukněmi, on dal na okamžik průchod svým pocitům a s loktem opřeným o pult sklesle zíral do půllitru s pivem. Přemýšlel, jak dlouho to ještě bude trvat, jak dlouho ze sebe ještě bude muset dělat někoho, kým není a ramena mu klesla, když mu došlo, že to ještě nějakou dobu potrvá. Pořád přece nezjistil jméno toho, který to měl všechno pod palcem, toho samozvaného Bosse, kterého potřebovali, aby mohli celou skupinu zatknout a konečně ten případ uzavřít. 

Chyběla mu jeho rodina. Chyběla mu jeho matka a sestry, od kterých už celé měsíce nedostal jedinou zprávu, protože se bál, aby se tak nedostaly do nebezpečí. Chtěl, aby už ten případ skončil. Aby už bylo po všem. 

Tlumeně si povzdychl a sklouzl pohledem po lidech v baru, prakticky bez zájmu, protože byli jeden jako druhý, mladí, bezstarostní a plní života, bavili se a vypadali, že nemají žádné problémy, všichni –

 _No, všichni možná ne_ , napadlo ho. 

Jeho pohled se zastavil v rohu místnosti. U stolu tam seděl mladík, potichu a sám, prsty pravačky volně sevřené okolo ucha půllitru, ale nedíval se na lidi na parketu, jeho pohled nebloudil po lidech a nehledal tu nejkrásnější dívku v celém baru, místo toho se upřeně díval na Morgana. 

A Morgan mu pohled oplácel, protože ten mladík, který vypadal, jako by tam vůbec nepatřil, ale přesto tam byl, měl bledou kůži, krásné tmavé oči a roztomile vlnité hnědé vlasy, které i takhle z dálky vypadaly dokonale hebké, a zdálo se, že se ve společnosti tak velkého množství lidí necítí zrovna pohodlně, jako by byl zvyklý spíše na samotu a ticho. Ale přece se na něj upřeně díval, se zájmem, hlavou nakloněnou na stranu a s mírně našpulenými rty, které v Morganovi vyvolávaly jedinou myšlenku. 

_Bože, chtěl bych ho líbat._

Mladík se mírně, nejistě pousmál koutkem úst, skoro jako by mu četl myšlenky, a když z něj Morgan dál nespouštěl pohled, kousl se do rtu, vstal od stolu a pomalu k němu zamířil. 

Až teď si Morgan všiml, jak je mladík vysoký a hubený a jak mladý ve skutečnosti vypadá. Také si víc zblízka mohl pořádně prohlédnout jeho obličej a napadlo ho, že mladík sice není přímo sexy, ale přesto byl hezký a zatraceně přitažlivý, takovým tím nevinným způsobem. Rozkošný. 

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho mladík hedvábným hlasem, když konečně došel až k němu, a jednou štíhlou paží se opřel o bar. Trochu nejistě se díval na Morgana, oči mírně rozšířené, jako kdyby sám nevěřil tomu, že se odvážil za ním přijít. 

„Ahoj,“ odpověděl mu Morgan a jemně se usmál, pohled upřený na mladíkovu půvabnou tvář. Díval se mu do očí, beze slova, bylo v nich tolik pocitů… celý jeho život. Morgan tam jasně viděl nejistotu, nedůvěru sama v sebe a vzpomínky na smutné dětství a v tu chvíli si byl naprosto jistý, že by toho mladíka mohl milovat. Protože v těch jeho krásných očích bylo jenom dobro. Pochopení. Potřeba najít někoho, komu bude moci důvěřovat. Odvaha. 

Protože pokud měl ten mladík opravdu tak smutné dětství, jak si Morgan myslel, a pokud ho ostatní děti ve škole opravdu šikanovaly – což naznačoval ten odraz staré bolesti, kterou měl v očích – pak musel být opravdu hodně odvážný, když za ním přišel. Protože ať už byl Morgan jakýkoli, docela jistě vypadal jako někteří z těch, kteří mu ubližovali, když byl dítě. 

Morganův výraz zjihl. 

„Mohl bych tě pozvat na drink?“ zeptal se mladík měkce a vyčkávavě se na něj díval, s lehkým úsměvem, který téměř dokonale zakrýval jeho nejistotu. 

A ano, Morgan nechtěl v ten moment nic jiného, než říct ano. Chtěl, aby ho ten mladík pozval na drink, chtěl si s ním povídat, chtěl ho poznat, zjistit o něm něco víc, chtěl zjistit, co ho k němu tak přitahuje, proč z něj nemůže spustit pohled. Chtěl mu prsty hladit vlasy a líbat ho, chtěl o něm vědět všechno, chtěl se ráno probudit vedle něj a udělat mu snídani, chtěl s ním strávit zbytek života, protože on prostě věděl, že tenhle mladík je tím, s kým by doopravdy _mohl_ strávit zbytek života a být přitom šťastný. 

Jenže to nešlo. Protože tohle nebyl on, ale jeho práce. Nebylo to jeho jméno a nebyl to jeho život, který tady teď žil. A v tomto životě nebyl gay, ale chlápek, který vždycky ulovil jakoukoli sukni, a jedině sukni, a nikdy nenavazoval dlouhodobější vztahy. Přesně tak, jak to – černé na bílém – stálo ve složce s charakteristikou jeho role. 

A tak jen dlouze lítostivě vydechl a naposledy se mladíkovi zadíval do očí. „Promiň, kluku. Nemám zájem.“ 


End file.
